


Grumbo Writing Prompt Challenge

by MartyNeedsALife, Zippity_Dot



Series: Grumbo Writing Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, prompts, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyNeedsALife/pseuds/MartyNeedsALife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippity_Dot/pseuds/Zippity_Dot
Summary: Hallo! Welcome to the Grumbo writing challenge that we made up because we're bored, and want more Grumbo content. We'll be alternating our writing, so look out nerds it's a COLLABThe two of us have collected a large amount of OTP & Hermitcraft Specific Prompts, and put them into the first chapter of this fic. We have to write based off of em!
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo
Series: Grumbo Writing Prompt Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Grumbo Writing Prompt Challenge

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**THE OFFICIAL GWPC PROMPT LIST**

-There's only one bed

\- "I’ve got you now."

\- Prank Gone Wrong

_ Fake/Pretend Relationship

\- "Do you hate me or something?"

"Not at all. I’m actually quite in love with you, really."

\- Hermit Challenges!

\- Grumbot refers to Grian & Mumbo as Daddy & Papa for the 1st time, and gay realizations ensue

-Grian Appears At Mumbo's Doorstep

-Grumbo First Kiss

-Grian Fails at Redstone

-Mumbo Fails at Building

-Grian Breaks into Mumbo's base in the middle of the Night

-Scar has entrusted Mumbo & Grian to take care of Jelly for the Day.

-Dancing In the Moonlight

\- "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

\- Holiday Kisses

\- Flower Crowns

\- Mumbo has never seen Grian in a tuxedo before

\- "Don’t worry, I’ve been arrested before. I’ll get us out of this."

\- "I wish I knew what other people really thought of me, don’t you?"  
"I guess so."  
_(Internally) I love you, I love you, I’m in love with you so much it’s killing me._

\- Mumbo & Grian remembering their first kiss… and they have very different takes on it.

\- "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"It's you."

"What?"

"What?"

-Vampire Mumbo

-Avian Grian

\- Grian sitting on Mumbo's lap

\- Late Night Talks

\- Love Confessions

\- Going Swimming

\- A lovesick Mumbo learns that Grian loves to cuddle.

\- Mumbo or Grian (you choose) sees the other wearing a skirt for the first time, and... Holy shit he's gorgeous. 


End file.
